Perfect Mistake
by Charmzi
Summary: ONESHOT. Troy did something, he thinks it's one prefect mistake. Gabi feels the same, she thinks. Both have no regrets, what about everyone else? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I own 'High School Musical'….and I might as well say I am the queen of England!**

_**A/N: Well yes, I have written yet another one-shot but so what! I plan on becoming the Queen of HSM one-shots!**_

_**This story kind of happened to my friend, but I twisted some things around a bit…**_

-

-

-

-

Inside the East High halls of Albuquerque, on an extremely pleasant Friday afternoon, two very close friends were bickering by a locker.

"Just grab your stuff and move your butt Troy Alexander Bolton!" A certain brown-eyed girl ordered.

"Hey! It isn't my fault that Mr. Graham decided that today of all days to call me back and talk to me!" Troy retorted as he pulled out his geometry book.

"Fine, fine! Come on! The quicker we get home the quicker we can finish our, I mean your, homework which means the faster we can have our 'Friday Fun-day'! Gabriella stated as she closed his locker and pulled him out of the school's double doors.

As the two walked down the foot path they were both greeted by their closest friends; Zeke, his girlfriend Sharpay, Ryan, his girlfriend Kelsi, Chad, his girlfriend Taylor, Jason and his new girlfriend Charmane, a gorgeous black haired, brown eyed, tanned permanent exchange student.

"Where are you two going?" Kelsi asked as she approached the rest of the group.

"Well, Troy and I are doing our normal 'Friday Fun-day' thing. But I don't know what everyone else is doing." Gabi replied.

"Yeah well all of us are just chilling this arvo. How long have you guys been going out anyway?" Charmane asked totally oblivious to a few facts.

All the guys began to snicker as Troy and Gabriella started to flush red in the cheeks.

"Um, Charmane. They aren't going out. They're 'just friends'." Taylor supplied the answer with using air quotes.

"Whoops!" Charmane said, biting her bottom lip in embarrassment.

"Don't worry. Everyone says that," Chad said, "especially with all the flirting and signals they send to each other," he whispered the last bit to her to make sure no one else would hear it.

"Ok…well Gabs and I need to go. Right Gabi?" Troy asked Gabi, suggestively raising his left eyebrow, as if he was sending an invisible signal.

"Uh…right!" Gabi practically yelled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her house.

-

-

-

"Gah! I still don't get it Gabi!" Troy yelled in frustration, throwing his pen down onto his open book.

"Well you have to think of it differently. Just think of basketball. Wait, don't do that or you'll want to play. Ok well…just show me what's the problem you're doing." Gabriella asked as she moved closer to Troy who was sitting on her bed cross-legged.

"This one," Troy pointed to a problem near the bottom of the worksheet.

Gabi immediately began to giggle as she saw what he was pointing to.

"What? What's so funny?" Troy asked.

Gabi stopped laughing and smiled at him, moving even closer so that she was sitting next to him, "You're doing inverted fractions Troy. Just turn them upside down."

Troy looked down at the book once again, then turned pink and continued with his questions.

No more than five minutes later Troy slammed his book shut and looked up with the cheesiest grin Gabriella had ever seen.

"I, the magnificent Troy Bolton, have completed all of my homework for this weekend!"

"Geez, I thought it was something important Troy!" Gabi said, rolling her eyes and drawing her attention back to the computer screen.

Troy sarcastically gasped before he spoke, "and punishment for that remark? Watching ALL of 'House of Wax' with me right now!"

But before Gabriella could react, Troy had slung her timid body over his shoulder and was carrying her downstairs.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!" Gabriella yelled at the top of her lungs. Troy stopped dead in his tracks and began to turn around in circles, "You know, I should have never told you my middle name. You're using it as a weapon!" Troy told her as she squealed. Running as fast as he could, Troy made it down the stairs and flopped her over his shoulder so she landed on the brown suede sofa directly opposite the plasma flat screen TV.

"I hate you." Gabriella mumbled under her breath.

"No you don't. Or else I am the prince of Denmark." Troy retorted as he climbed over to the armchair and sat down next to the now grumpy Gabriella Montez.

Troy turned to look at her and noticed her grumpy attitude, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Troy said as he wrapped both arms around her small waist and quickly kissed her cheek.

_Ok…now still act all grumpy and you'll stay in this blissful moment forever and ever! _Gabriella thought to herself while trying to hide her smile.

_Oh crap! I hope she doesn't over react or anything. I mean I don't want to ruin this friendship I have with her at the moment. Wait, she isn't pulling away! YAHTZEE! This must be what heaven feels like! _Troy thought to himself.

"Ok. I forgive you. Now onto the movie!" Gabriella said as she, reluctantly pulled away from Troy's warm grasp, and walked over to the stack of DVD's near the TV.

After putting 'House of Wax' into the DVD player she sat next to Troy, placing a bowl of chips on his lap, giving her an excuse to stay close to him.

-

-

-

Throughout the movie the bowl of chips had been licked clean, and Gabriella was pretty much sitting on Troy's lap, but her legs were draped across his lap.

"I look like that guy don't ya think? I mean well the whole looking drop dead gorgeous thing down pat!" Troy said to Gabi somewhere during the movie.

"Um…well I think he looks a lot sexier. Personally." Gabi said whilst smirking.

Troy whipped his head around, his mouth open in sarcastic shock.

"Oh, you did not just say that?!?!" Troy asked, his eyes gleaming with sarcasm.

"Ah. I believe I did…Mr Ego." Gabriella replied, but before she said or did anything else, Troy was furiously tickling her.

Within a time span of 5 minutes, Gabriella was lying back down on the sofa, Troy lying on top of her tickling her sides furiously.

"Troy…enough…stop…breathing…difficult…" Gabriella said in between out bursts of laughter.

Troy immediately stopped, but still remained in the same position, "Ok, only because…my arms…are starting…to…get…sore," said, his words starting to slow down as he noticed the position he was in.

Gabi also noticed their position and her eyes kept darting back from his eyes to his lips. Ever so slowly, Troy's head began to descend and turn to the right, stopping halfway to see Gabriella's reactions. As if on cue, Gabriella turned her head to the right leaning up to plant a soft kiss on his moist lips.

Their kiss was full of passion and longing, showing their feelings for each other freely when Gabi slowly opened her mouth, about to deepen the kiss when Troy's phone rang, causing them both the spring apart.

Without picking up his phone, Troy ran out of the door to the nearest park thinking over the bliss he had just experienced, and the pain he might've occurred.

Once again his phone rang, displaying the caller as Chad.

**(Troy**/Chad)

"**Hey Chad."**

"Hey man. Can you come over tomorrow and help me with my math homework? Taylor can't help tomorrow, she's busy and well since you've probably done it tonight with Gabi…get my drift?"

**"Uh…there might be a slight problem with that. Could you get Taylor to pick my stuff up from Gabi's. Just tell her not to ask Gabi anything, ok?"**

"Uh. Ok?"

Without another word Troy hung up the phone, only to receive another joint phone call with everyone else, minus Gabriella.

When Troy answered the phone many questions were asked to him, but the clearest one was the one asked by Taylor.

"What did you do Troy Bolton?" Taylor yelled into the phone.

"Come down Tay! It was…uh…nothing?" Troy replied sheepishly.

"Well it must be something because she isn't answering her phone." Jason said.

"Gah! Can I talk to you guys maybe later? Oh and Tay, please pick up my books from Gabi's and drop them off at Chad's house by 2.00 tomorrow please." Troy said, without waiting for a reply he hung up on them.

-

-

-

Troy cautiously approached Chad's two-story house, making sure there was no one else from his little group of close friends anywhere nears the residences.

Before Troy could knock on the blue door, it swung open revealing a bushy haired boy.

"No ones here, I had to convince them that you bailed out on me just to make sure they wouldn't come. Your books are in the study."

"Thanks a lot Chad. This means a lot." Troy responded whole-heartedly.

"No problem-o. Now help me with this god damn equation!" Chad said, closing the door once Troy had walked through the door.

-

-

-

"Now that we're finally done, will you tell me what's up?" Chad asked, testing the waters on the topic of him and Gabi.

"Don't worry about it Chad, you'll figure it out soon enough. Got to go, but I'll see you at school on Monday." Troy quickly responded and rushed out the door to avoid further questioning from Chad that day.

-

-

-

Monday morning, outside East High 

Troy sat on a bench outside the school, awaiting the arrival of is close friends. Earphone in each ear, the iPod was blaring some R&B music, the bass on high.

"Plan on talking now? You know, considering you blew us off?" Sharpay yelled at the top of her lungs at a startled Troy, once she had pulled the earphones out of his ears.

"Um…not really. You'll find out soon enough." Troy said, picking up his bag and fiddling around with it.

"Uh hi everyone." A timid Gabriella said, coming out from behind a near-by tree.

Gabriella and Troy both looked at each other, turning away in embarrassment.

"Hi babe!" Chad said walking up to Taylor and kissing her on the lips so softly. Both Troy and Gabriella noticed and both made up excuses to leave their little group meeting. Gabriella's being, she needed to check her make-up -- which she wasn't wearing any – and Troy's was that he needed to talk to his dad about some lay-ups for basketball – even though his dad was visiting some distant family members in Australia at that very moment --, everyone switched confused glances before making their way into the halls of East High.

Homeroom that morning 

Ms Darbus had strode into homeroom that morning with so much 'oomph' it was if she would knock someone out if they merely got in the way of her path.

Whilst boring everyone with her announcements, everyone in the 'gang' was nowhere near paying attention to what she had to say. They all wanted to know what was going on between Gabriella and Troy, including the two main people it involved.

Finally after being fed up with what was going on between their best friends, Chad and Taylor took it upon themselves to find out what was wrong. Once the duo had exchanged glances as if to say 'ok-I'm-going-to-ask-them-what's-wrong-you-do-the-same' look. Chad turned to Troy, whispering his name repeatedly trying to get his attention but failing miserably. Once he was fed up with it, he scrunched up a piece of paper and threw it at him to get his attention. Mission succeeded.

"What?" Troy whispered to Chad.

"What's going on between you and Gabi? Don't say anything, because we all know something's up."

"Something happened on Friday night. But I have absolutely _no_ regrets."

"Ok. But what happened?"

"Don't make a big deal out of it. We kinda…um…well we-" Troy started but before he could finish his confession, Taylor was standing in her seat. After yelling excruciatedley loud the words, 'what? Oh my god!' she was looking at Gabi as if she had four heads. Gabi however was trying to avoid everyone's gazes, especially Troy's, and trying to hide her beat red face.

Chad looked quizzically at Taylor, in which she sent him a type of message through her eyes then Chad's mouth dropped open. He, in turn, stood up and turned to look at Troy then also yelled at the top of his lungs, 'oh my god! You guys kissed!'

This event happened in front of many people, totally oblivious to what was going on.

"Miss McKessie and Mr Danforth! Sit now and fifteen minutes of detention, after you have explained what this scenario was about!" Ms Darbus screeched, pushing her floral scarf back into place.

Once Ms Darbus had told them to explain themselves, both Troy and Gabi looked at both Taylor and Chad with pleading eyes to not say a word or sentence.

Taylor and Chad both exchanged a few glances before the bell for homeroom to end had sounded.

_Thank god! Literally saved by the bell! Now, next lesson to avoid being bombarded with questions._ Gabriella, Troy, Taylor and Chad all thought simultaneously.

Without another word uttered Troy made a break for the door, with Gabriella hot on his trails.

-

-

-

-

For the rest of the day, both Gabriella and Troy had managed to avoid each other and the rest of their friends. Once Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Charmane and Jason were sick of all the beating around the bush, they came up with a very simple plan. Corner the duo in a room and make them talk.

"All systems go?" Jason asked the group of friends in a hushed voice.

It was free period and the 'gang' were standing round in a spare science room, waiting for Troy and Gabriella to show up.

"Yes. Now are you sure that Troy got the message Taylor?" Sharpay asked for the ump-teenth time.

"Yes Sharpay! I told Troy to meet me here for our science project and Gabi thinks that there's a Scholastic Decathlon meeting happening today." Taylor replied, slightly ticked off at Sharpay.

"Fine. Fine. I was just making sure. I wanna know the truth and for them both to realise what's going on!" Sharpay said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"For who to realise? And what are you guys doing in here anyway? I have a meeting to attend." Gabriella said, slowly approaching her group of friends.

"Ah…well you see…" Ryan began to say, but was soon interrupted by a panting Troy standing next to a relieved Taylor.

"Sorry…I'm…late…teacher…problems…" Troy said in between breaths.

Everyone exchanged confused glances before Kelsi and Zeke pushed Troy and Gabriella into some near-by chairs. As Chad closed the doors of the lab, everyone else made a circle around the pair, everyone sending out questions to the two.

Both Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances before looking at the group in front of them, yelling in unison "Shut up and one at a time!" Following orders, everyone quietened down, slightly astonished by the outburst.

"Why aren't you guys talking to each other?" Zeke asked after the short pause.

"Troy will tell you." Gabby slowly said.

"Wait. Why me?"

"Because."

"Because why? Just because doesn't work with me Gabi!"

"Because you're the one that started it."

"Oh, so because I made the first move, I have to say it."

"Exactly my point!"

"So because I was the one the moved closer to you, I have to say it!"

"Yes! Just say it already!"

"Well, don't forget you're the one that closed the gap!"

"So what, I was merely following your lead!"

"So, you wanted the kiss as much as I did!"

But before Troy had time to think what he was saying, he blurted out their little secret.

"Ha! I told you, you would say it!" Gabi triumphantly said.

"Well…we got what we needed to know. Now we're going to leave you two to sort this out. Right guys?" Kelsi said, pulling Jason and Ryan out of the door with everyone close behind them.

With everyone else outside 

"At least they finally kissed each other." Jason said while leaning against the door.

"Yeah. Wait, why are you leaning against the door Jay?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh. Just in case they decide to make a break for it." He replied.

"Ok, but I don't think that you need to. I hear no noise coming from inside and curiosity is taking over. I wanna now what's going on!" Zeke said, hinting for him to move.

Jason took the hint and moved out of the way. Everyone slowly waked into the lab only to find Gabi pressed up against a wall with one of her hands in Troy's hair and the other around his neck. Troy was no far different. He had put one hand on the small of Gabriella's back, pulling her close and the other was slowly gliding up and down her sides.

The rest of the friends were standing there in shock as the couple were ferociously kissing each other as if there were no tomorrow. Too caught up in the moment of pleasure, the eight shocked friends went unnoticed until Charmane loudly cleared her throat.

Troy reluctantly pulled away, but keeping his left hand on Gabi's side, sending a look of confusion to his friends.

"Yes?" Gabi asked, her right hand now resting on Troy's shoulder.

"Care to explain?" Taylor asked, still surprised.

"Ok. Um, no regrets on our first kiss, Gabi's my girlfriend and I'm going to go back to my previous activities now." Troy quickly stated before turning back to Gabi and kissing her again.

Everyone else slowly backed out the door, closing it behind them.

"Well…it certainly was, the 'perfect mistake'. Chad said before walking to his locker.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Ok well YAY! I finally finished another one-shot and I feel proud XD**

**So please review now that you've read it and remember, I don't care if it's a good review or bad one…I love criticism although good ones brighten up my day!**

**Thanks for reading and read my others as well pretty please with sugar on top!**


End file.
